dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
He Jin
He Jin was the Regent of the Han Dynasty. He had gained power due to his sister being Empress. While in charge, he gathered forces to fight the Yellow Turbans led by Zhang Jiao, and plotted to eliminate the corrupt Eunuchs with the help of Yuan Shao. He summoned Dong Zhuo and Ding Yuan to the capital to aid in the plan, but he was discovered and executed before they could arrive. Role in GamesEdit In the Dynasty Warriors games, He Jin is presented as a loyal commander who is trying to use his immense power to better the empire, but curiously enough in the manual for Dynasty Warriors 2, he is called a dictator comparable to Dong Zhuo. In Dynasty Warriors Advance, he is portrayed as a stereotypical cowardly aristocrat who fears Zhang Jiao's magic. QuotesEdit *"Break the siege of the Yellow Turbans!" *"Humble the rebels!" Historical InformationEdit Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit From Rags to RichesEdit He Jin, described as indecisive, was both Regent-Marshal and Imperial Guardian, the highest military and civilian offices available, respectively. He hailed from a humble family of butchers and gained his position after his sister became a concubine of Emperor Ling, thus naming her Empress He. Empress He gave birth to a son, Liu Bian. Once Emperor Ling discovered there was to be a rebellion headed by Zhang Jue, and the eunuch Feng Xu had been secretly working for Zhang Jue, He Jin on order arrested and beheaded one of the rebels, whom was in the court. Corruption within the Court and Establishing Emperor ShaoEdit In the year 189 AD, Emperor Ling fell into a grave illness. He Jin was called to begin preparations for the successor to the throne. Emperor Ling had another concubine aside from Empress He, Lady Wang, that bore him a son, whose name was Liu Xie. Empress He poisoned her after becoming jealous, and Liu Xie was raised in the palace of the Emperor's mother, Empress Dowager Dong. Emperor Ling favored Liu Xie over the other candidate, Liu Bian. As Emperor Ling grew closer to his end, the eunuch Jian Shuo advised that if Liu Xian was to succeed as emperor, He Jin would have to be eliminated. Emperor Ling realized this and sent for He Jin to come. He Jin had arrived at the palace gate, but was warned of the danger imposed by Jian Shuo by Pan Yin, a commanding officer. In fear, He Jin fled to his quarters and called all high officials to discuss eliminating the eunuchs. One man, Cao Cao, rose to object the actions and said, "The influence of the eunuchs dates back a century and a half, during the reigns of Emperors Chong and Zhi. It has spread like a noxious weed in all directions. How can we hope to destroy it? Above all keep this plot secret, or our whole clans will be exterminated" He Jin raged in reply, "What do inferiors like you know of the ways of government?" The matters were still being discussed when Pan Yin came bearing news of Emperor Ling's death. "Jian Shuo and the eunuchs plan to keep the death secret, They have forged a decree summoning you to the palace and expect to have their way to eliminating you before declaring Prince Xie emperor. Meanwhile to prevent trouble they have inscribed the name of Prince Xian on the roll." The group were still inconclusive towards the subject when an imperial messenger arrived passing on the orders that He Jin was to arrive in the palace to resolve all matters. He Jin asked who would join him in supporting the 'rightful heir', Prince Bian, to which Yuan Shao enthusiastically volunteered to throne Liu Bian, destroy the eunuchs, and purge the court of all corruption with five thousand crack troops. With He Jin commanding, some thirty officials including Xun You marched into the imperial palace and placed Prince Bian, He Jin's nephew, as the dead Emperor Ling's successor. Prince Bian was named Emperor Shao as his courtly title. Jian Shuo was later betrayed and killed by one of the other Ten Eunuchs after fleeing the scene. He Jin was summoned by Empress He, the mother of the new Emperor and He Jin's elder half-sister, and after some few words, He Jin was quickly convinced not to kill the rest of the Ten Eunuchs and only eliminate Jian Shuo's clan. He Jin went out of the internal palace and addressed the other officials, saying, "Jian Shuo tried to murder me. Now he is dead, and his clan will be destroyed. There is no need to punish the rest." Yuan Shao protested, "If we don't root them out for good, we will pay with our lives." He Jin firmly put down that the decision was made, and the assembly of officials dismissed. Empress Dowager Dong also established her guardian child, Prince Xie, as Prince of Chenliu. The Ten Eunuchs were once again permitted to participate in courtly affairs, after Zhang Rang provided advice for her. Later, Empress Dowager Dong had been dismissed from the palace by He Jin following a quarrel with Empress He during a banquet. The royal Dong faction was eliminated, and the remaining Eunuchs were left without someone who favored them. They began sending gifts to He Jin's brother and mother, and praising Empress He night and day. This led to the regaining of the privelege to wait on the Emperor. He Jin had Empress Dowager Dong poisoned, and on the pretext of illness, did not appear at the funeral ceremonies. A Fitting EndEdit :"For what crime did you poison Empress Dong? How could you miss the services for the nation's mother on the pretext of illness? You came from a family of butchers; your recommendation to the throne came from us; and through us you rose to power and glory. But now you conspire against us, forgetting the duties and thanks you owe. Who is so pure, tell of, if we are as corrupt as you say?" :::―Zhang Rang, after trapping He Jin in the palace. Yuan Shao one day came to He Jin, and advised him to finish his previous work and kill the remaining eunuchs. The Regent-Marshal considered this, but news leaked out to He Jin's brother, who in turn warned Empress He. He Jin later went to an audience to Empress He to tell her of his plans, yet she dismissed them, calling it disrespectful. He Jin muttered in concurrence, but was subsequently convinced by Yuan Shao to ignore Empress He's wishes and take action by calling various armies to arms. But the first secretary of He Jin, Chn Yin, advised against taking such large actions by summoning many warlords with different ambitions to one spot. Chen Yin compared it to 'handling someone with a weapon pointed toward yourself', and foresaw it would create upheavel. He Jin laughed in reply: "This week-kneed scholar understands nothing!" Another officer was also laughing and applauding. It was Cao Cao, who himself said that gathering the regional warlords would bring confusion to the land. He Jin taunted and accused Cao Cao of having ambitions of his own, and Cao Cao left, proclaiming He Jin would bring chaos to the nation. He Jin went through with his plan. Dong Zhuo, both imperial inspector of Xiliang and general of the Forward Army, sent a letter, asking to aid the Regent-Marshal. He Jin put the matter in front of his officials, but it was immediately disapproved by Zheng Tai and Lu Zhi, the latter of which served as one of the three commanders of the Han forces during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He Jin ignored all opposition, and the two opposers resigned from their offices, with more than half of the court following the same action. Dong Zhuo came upon Mianchi near the imperial palace and restrained his troops. Secretly, the Ten Eunuchs arranged for fifty armed assassins to hide within the courtyard of the palace, and advised Empress He to stop He Jin. Empress He issued a decree calling for He Jin to come. Chen Lin once again advised He Jin against coming, seeing through the ruse and knowing of the imminent danger. He Jin dismissed the advice, only seeing the Empress' command. Yuan Shao advised the same, while Cao Cao suggested having the Ten Eunuchs come out before He Jin came inside. He Jin shouted, "How silly! I am the master of the empire! What can those Ten do to me?" Just in case, Yuan Shao and Cao Cao had each of five hundred of their finest to serve under Yuan Shu, Yuan Shao's half-brother, and surround the palace. Yuan Shao and Cao Cao both accompanied He Jin as he walked up to the palace outer gate. The Inner Bureau reminded that only He Jin was summoned, so only he must come inside. He Jin marched grandly on, alone, into the palace. Zhang Rang and Duan Gui of the Ten Eunuchs came out and accosted He Jin from opposite sides at one of the gates. Zhang Rang read out from a list, "For what crime did you poison Empress Dong? How could you miss the services for the nation's mother on the pretext of illness? You came from a family of butchers; your recommendation to the throne came from us; and through us you rose to power and glory. But now you conspire against us, forgetting the duties and thanks you owe. Who is so pure, tell of, if we are as corrupt as you say?" He Jin looked around, panicked, for an escape route. Every gate was shut. The preplaced assassins sneaked in and cleaved He Jin in two at the waist, decisively ending his life. Later, He Jin was avenged by the Ten Eunuch's deaths. However, soon, Dong Zhuo took power within the court without the presence of high-ranking officials, reestablishing Prince Xie as the new emperor, killing both Empress He and Emperor Shao, and beginning his reign of terror and tyranny Category:Characters